Game Recap for Chapter 11: Choices of Compassion
Chapter 11: Choices of Compassion "Most of the stories of his youth are wrong. Some claim he was Vitor’s bastard, that he was a knight of the church, while others say he was a farm boy or a tribesman. What is true is that when the north shattered, he took the splinters and bound them into something greater than their former parts." Excerpt from “A History of the Northern Peoples and their First King” By Ryma Bernard, an'' Ishraiya'' from the seventh century Book 1: The Infestation Chapter 11: Choices of Compassion Players: Salvatore, Vee, Diana, Aaron Characters: Sibastian, Kuja, Vlad, Käinen Date: 7/20/14 The party returns to Hope. The slave-girls are set free and given medical treatment and clothing. The prisoners are locked in manacles and a guard is set on them. The next day is eventful. Mehreena informs Kuja that the town well has fetid water and a fever has broken out, affecting nine people. Kuja takes to providing medical care to the villagers and instructs his three apprentices (Mehreena, Tyralin and Alixi) to set up a large tent for the sick. Vlad took some time to meet Jissica, the girl whose wounds he took, and then took time to train in his new gear. As he did, ector Torig approached Vlad and tried to glean some information from him, but to no avail. Käinen lurked about, and rumors circulated about him. He spotted a white owl that attacked his face, revealing that Kainen’s blood is acid. He is taken to a large tent which the villagers call “Kuja’s Hospital”. There, Kuja attempts to diagnose Kainen, and instead the entirety of his eyes turned black and he fell unconscious. The Healer awakened and found himself surrounded by darkness, although he was still able to see his own features. He wasn’t sure how he knew, but Kuja was aware that the endless darkness, the shadow writhed all about him. The cries of an infant, with auburn hair told him he was not alone. Yet as he approached, the Healer began to feel the insignificance of his life, of all life. The shadow began to consume him, until a vibrant green aura surrounded Kuja, and he watched as a being with four eyes and four arms came out of his body, turned and touched the center of his forehead. Kuja awoke, weak and confused, but seemingly unhurt. Sibastian tried to help the animals that had been saved from Vlodo’s stables, but even with his best efforts, the red wolf, the albino wolf and the silver hawk died. A trial was held that afternoon with the entire village attending. Places of honor were held for the large counsel, the party of adventurers, and the rescued girls. Seats for the two ectors were also provided. Vlad spoke for the laws and the victims, while Kuja spoke for the accused. The prisoners were brought forth, locked in chains. Sibastian addressed the crowd and explained what happened and what would occur at the court. Sibastian first called on Ondrei. He gave the man a choice, to swear an oath and join Hope, or leave a free man. Ondrei took a moment, and announced that he would swear the oath. Next, Sibastian addressed Sir Chevok, whom immediately began to address the court out of turn, claiming to be a victim and threatening the townsfolk. Sibastian ordered him silenced and he was. Sibastian then addressed Terral, asking him who was least among them. Terral, refused, claiming they were all equals. Sibastian then questioned each man in turn, weighing his words, the words of the freed slaves and those of Vlad, Kuja and Käinen. All argue that the men should be punished, and that redemption must be a choice. Sibastian then turned his attention to a boy who was working with the prisoners. He offered him the oath, and he accepted. Sibastian announced that all except the boy will be brought to Lord Vitor to face charges of treason and for other crimes. They are to set out the next day. Sibastian's oath is sworn to be good, to be honorable, and to be loyal to Lord Vitor, to the Protecter and to Sibastian as his personal guard on pain of Sibastian's punishment and the Protector's damnation. Both Ondrei and the boy Vino accept and swear the oath, with slight hesitation because of the gravity of their words. Finally, Sibastian reveals what lead to the capture of these men, that the people were murdered and that they are partly responsible. That an ector was murdered. And that the villagers of Hope must always remember who they are, that they are good and kind. In the night, one of the prisoners escapes. Käinen and Sibastian make chase but loose him in the forest. They return to Hope with morning having already arrived.